AMOR Imposible
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Donnie esta dispuesto en confesar lo que siente por Abril, Leo sentirá una gran confusión en el Amor,Mikey conocerá una chica y querrá algo más que una simple amistad y Rafa...¡QUIEN LO DIRÍA!, ¡El también esta enamorado! (Abril tiene 17 años,las tortugas 16)-TMNT 2012,segunda temporada. LxOC RxOC MxOC DxA
1. Entrenamiento

**CAPITULO 1: Entrenamiento**

"_**The first rule of being a Ninja is do no harm. Unless you need to do harm, then do lots of harm!" -SPLINTER **__(I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman)_

* * *

_**Estaban en las alcantarillas cuatro criaturas…Cuatro Hermanos** (cuyo aspecto era el de una TORTUGA MUTANTE) **estaban en el dojo sentados esperando a que** llegara **su Maestro y Sensei y...Nada que aparecía...**_

**Rafa:** ¿Por qué tardará tanto el Maestro Splinter?

**Leo:** No tenemos ni la menor idea, Rafa...Podría estar... ¿Meditando?

**Rafa:** ¿Seguro? Leo, tú sabes bien que él no suele meditar hasta que hayamos entrenado y mira, llevamos aquí sentados por ¡HORAS!

**Mikey:** Querrás decir...llevamos aquí sentados por ¡SIGLOOOS! (Grita haciendo que los tímpanos de sus hermanos se alboroten)

**Donnie: **¡AU! oye MIKEY ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

**Mikey: **Lo siento.

**_En ese momento aparece...POR FIN... el Maestro Splinter_**

**Splinter: **Buen día, hijos mios. (Se inclina y sus hijos hacen lo mismo) Espero que hayan descansado bien porque tendremos un largo entrenamiento y... perdonen la tardanza, pero mi reloj despertador se descompuso. ¿Espero que no haberlos impacientado?

**Los chicos _ya estaban más tranquilos por la razón de la cual Splinter había tardado tanto._**

**_¡Llego la hora de Entrenar! y los cuatro estaban listos. Splinter puso a Miguel Ángel y a Rafael en el primer encuentro._**

**Splinter:**¡AYIME!

**_Y así, Miguel Ángel saco sus Nunchakus y los hizo girar, Rafael hizo exactamente lo mismo, saco sus Sais, los hizo girar y las apunto contra su hermano menor;mientras que la pelea continuaba, Donatello arreglo el reloj despertador del Maestro Splinter..._**

**Donnie: **Aquí tiene Sensei, como nuevo.

**Splinter: **Te lo agradezco Donatello.

**_El enfrentamiento continuaba, eran patadas, golpes y algunos movimientos ninja que el sensei les había enseñado...Al final Miguel corrió con sus Nunchakus giratorios hacia Rafael, quien estaba detrás de él, esta se giro y puso uno de sus sais en el suelo haciendo que Mikey se tropezara y cayera. Rafael golpeaba su caparazón con sus sais._**

**Mikey:** ¡BASTA, BASTA RAFA! ¡ME RINDO!

**_...Ahora le tocaba el turno a Donatello y Leonardo...__Ambos sacaron sus armas y eran golpes de uno y el otro lo esquivaba, pero algo hizo que Leo se distrajera._**

**Mikey: **(susurrando) Quisiera que Ganara Donnie

**Rafa:**(susurrando) Mikey...observa. ¡Hey Leo mira KARAI! (grita)

**Leo:**¿Si? ¿Donde?

**_Donnie aprovecho y derribo a Leo con su Bo, por otro lado Leo se puso furioso con sus hermanos, quienes sólo se limitaron a reírse por lo sucedido..._**

**_El turno ahora le correspondía a Rafael y Donatello, quienes habían ganado los anteriores enfrentamientos y...obviamente ganó Rafael._**

**Splinter:** ¡YAME!

**_Los cuatro ninjas se sentaron enfrente de Splinter._**

**Splinter:** Hicieron un excelente trabajo, y en cuanto a ti Leonardo(lo señala) no es bueno distraerse, la distracción solo causa consecuencias.Y Rafael (lo señala)...estuvo mal que distrajeras a tu hermano.

**Leo y Rafa: **Hai...Sensei.

**Splinter:** Muy bien, ahora descansen hijos míos.(Se inclina y ellos hacen lo mismo)

* * *

_**HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO ****Y BUENO, QUERIA HACER ESTE CAPITULO INSPIRÁNDOME MUCHO EN COMO ENTRENABAN LAS TORTUGAS,**_

_**¡ESPERO SUS REWIEWS!**_

_**"ABRAZOTES POR MONTONES"**_

_**Tata-taty**_


	2. Tarde LIBRE

_**¡HEY CHICOS Y CHICAS!...**_

_**Aqui con el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**¡Que lo DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Tarde LIBRE**

_"Pienso que ya es aburrido quedarse aquí encerrado sin hacer nada"_**_-ABRIL O'NEIL-_****_(En este capitulo)_**

* * *

**_El entrenamiento de las tortugas había llegado a su fin y por supuesto Rafael celebraba otra de sus victorias, Splinter se dirigió a su cuarto a meditar…Como de costumbre, mientras que los chicos se dedicaron a hacer lo que más les gustaba hacer. Leo prendió la TV y estaban presentando su programa favorito "HÉROES ESPACIALES", lo mejor es que sería un maratón y para nuestro intrépido líder…bueno solo diré que estaba súper entusiasmado, claro que Leo repetía cada dialogo de su "héroe"el Capitán Ryan, que aburrido._**

* * *

**Yo:**Ahora entiendo porque Rafa se pone de mal humor, hablando de Héroes Espaciales.

**Rafa:** Es cierto, ese programa es muy tonto.

**Leo: **¡Héroes Espaciales es,como ya lo dije antes, un gran programa!

**Rafa:**Si, pues ¡Ya me están dando dolores de cabeza!

**Yo: **No es nada personal Rafa , pero Leo tiene razón, es un gran programa y Leo, no tienes que repetir cada dialogo de lo que dice tu ídolo.

**Leo:**Bueno, lo intentare, pero aún así, ¡es un gran programa!.

**Rafa:** Si, como digas Bobonardo. (Estaba muy enojado y apunto de estallar)

**Leo:**Luisa porque no continuas antes de que Rafael estalle de ira.

**Yo: **Jejeje…(miro a rafa y me asusto por la cara que puso)Bueno continuo, pero no pongas esa cara,das miedo.

**Rafa: **Como sea,solo continua.

**Yo: **De acuerdo.

* * *

**_Mikey estaba jugando un nuevo videojuego y estaba muy concentrado, Donnie pues, ustedes ya se habrán imaginado ¿En donde esta? Y sobretodo ¿Con quién estaba? Y Rafa, estaba leyendo un par de comics, mientras le daba de comer una hoja de lechuga a su mejor amigo Spike. Todos estaban muy concentrados._**

____**CON DONNIE Y ABRIL**____

**Abril:** Oye Donnie, estaba pensando si…después que termines con tu experimento, podríamos ir a donde Murakami ¿Qué dices?

**Donnie: **(Concentrado) ¡En serio Abril!(nervioso)¿Qui-quieres que vayamos lo-los dos?

**Abril:**(Confundida) No como crees, vamos a ir nosotros cinco.

**Donnie:** De acuerdo, me desocupo en cuanto termine.

**Abril:** OK, iré a avisarle a los demás.

**_Abril sale del laboratorio y se dirige a la sala, la pelinaranja vio que todos estaban muy ocupados a excepción de Rafa, Leo estaba demasiado concentrado con su programa favorito y a Mikey le faltaba muy poco para pasar de nivel y como Abril vio que Rafa no estaba haciendo mucho que digamos, se le acerco y le dijo la propuesta que ella había planeado. _**

**Abril:** Entonces ¿Qué dices?

**Rafa:** Si porque no, será bueno salir un rato a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

**Abril:** Tienes toda la razón, es más, pienso que ya es aburrido quedarse aquí encerrado sin hacer nada ¿No crees?

**Rafa:** Estoy contigo princesa.

_**_CON LEO_**_

**_Leo aprovecho que estaban pasando los comerciales, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina por un delicioso bocadillo con queso_**_ (YO: ¡mmm…Delicious!),_**_cuando regreso de la cocina directo a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y, Abril logra llamar su atención._**

**Abril:** Leo, ¿Te gustaría salir y acompañarnos a donde Murakami-san?

**Leo:** Pero Abril no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle de mi serie favorita…Además este episodio es nuevo _**(YO: Ojo,"nuevo" episodio)**_ y no quiero perdérmelo.

**Abril:** No te preocupes por eso Leo, lo repetirán.

**Leo:** ¡En serio! Y… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Abril:** Bueno, mi papá es amigo de Brian Bloom, la voz del Capitán Ryan, lo puedo llamar y decirle que repitan el episodio después.

**Leo:** Te lo agradezco mucho Abril,¿Lo podrían repetir por la noche?

**Abril:** Como gustes Leo.

_**_CON MIKEY_**_

**_Mikey logro terminar con su videojuego, tenía mucha hambre, así que fue directo a la cocina por un trozo de pizza, Abril se le acerco._**

**Abril:**¡Hola Mikey! (Saluda entusiasmada)

**Mikey: **Hola Abril, ¿Qué haces?

**ABRIL: **Nada, oye¿Quisieras darme un pedazo de pizza?

**Mikey:** Como no Abril (le entrega un pedazo)Aquí tienes.

**Abril:** Gracias Mikey(mientras comen) Mikey, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a donde Murakami-san?

**Mikey:** ¡Me gustaría mucho! ¿A qué hora?

**Abril:** Pronto, solo habrá que esperar a que Donnie termine en su laboratorio.

**Mikey:** De acuerdo.

**_Donnie salió del laboratorio y los cinco salieron a la superficie directo a donde Murakami-san, cuando llegaron, este los recibió con una grata sonrisa, comieron "Pizza Gyoza" y se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde._**

**Murakami:** Y, ¿Cómo vas en la escuela Abril?

**Abril:** Bien, muchas gracias aunque trigonometria es muy difícil.

**Donnie: **Abril, tú eres muy inteligente y lograras tener altas calificaciones.

**Abril:** Gracias DONNIE (le sonríe y este se sonroja)aunque creo que me a ir bien,ya que mi tutora es buena con las matemáticas.

**Mikey:**¿Tutora?

**Abril:** Un tutor es como..un...maestro privado, sólo para ti, te ayuda a entender mejor los temas;y como no entiendo nada de trigonometria, entonces Paulina me ayuda para que lo comprenda mejor.

**Murakami:** ¿Quién es Paulina?

**Abril:**Ella se llama Paula, pero de cariño le decimos Paulina, es una chica nueva de mi escuela y.. no sólo es mi tutora de "Trigo", también de Italiano.

**Leo:** ¿A si?

**Abril:** _Chiaramente, se. Pauline proviene da Italia_ **(****N/A:Creo que ustedes ya entendieron lo que dijo Abril, y los chicos estaban sorprendidos****)**

**Donnie: **Y Abril, hablando de tu amiga Paulina ¿Por que Murakami pregunto sobre ella?

**Abril:** Bueno, el restaurante de Murakami-san es muy famoso, aquí vienen todos los chicos de mi escuela y otras escuelas cercanas, Murakami nos conoce a todos muy bien, creo que por eso pregunto por Paulina.

**Mikey:** ¿Por qué no la conocía?

**Abril:**Exacto.

**Murakami:** Entonces, creo que seria bueno que me la presentes algún día Abril.

**Abril: **Por supuesto, yo encantada.

**_En ese momento se escucha el ruido de un carro, este se detuvo y una sombra se baja de este y se dirigió al restaurante, las tortugas se escondieron para que que esa misteriosa sombra no los viera, pero por precaución, sacaron sus armas...La puerta se abre y una chica entra al lugar._**

**Mikey:**¿Quién es ella? (susurrando)

**Rafa: **¡No lo se! (susurrando)

**_Los chicos guardan sus armas y observan a la chica, tenia 15 años,bajita,ojos verde-azulados con un poco de sombra en ellos, cabello rojo bien intenso, lo tenia largo hasta la cintura rizado en las puntas y con una balaca blanca; traía puesta una camiseta a cuadros celeste y rosado con cuello en V y manga 3/4,unos bootcut negros y vans azules. Abril reconoce rápidamente a la chica en cuanto la vio._**

**Abril: **_Ciao Pauline._

**Paulina: **_Ciao Aprile._

**Abril:** Paulina, quisiera presentarte al señor Murakami. Murakami-san, ella es mi tutora.

**Murakami:** Un placer conocerte pequeña.

**Paulina:** Lo mismo digo Murakami-san.

_**Los chicos seguían escondidos contemplando a Paulina,pero de maneras diferentes: Donnie aceptaba el echo de que era bonita, pero no más que su Abril, Mikey quería salir y ser su amigo, Rafa...bueno él la miraba con un rostro serio y en cuanto a Leo,simplemente no dejaba de mirarla y lo más extraño era que tenia corazones en los ojos y se puso bastante rojo.**(¿Qué habrá pasado con Karai?). **En ese instante se oye un ruido, Mikey había estornudado.** (¡Buen Trabajo Mike!)_

**Paulina:**¿Hay alguien ahí?

**Abril:** Si son mis amigos.

**Paulina:**¿Tus amigos?

**Abril:**¡Chicos salgan!,¡Ella ya los escucho!

**Leo:** Pero ella se va a asustar si nos ve.

**Paulina:** No se preocupen, he vivido con hombres lobo, ¡SALGAN YA!

**_Los chicos salen de su escondite, al principio Paulina se asusta, pero reacciona enseguida, los seguía mirando detenidamente y pudo notar que cada uno tenia un arma._**

**Paulina:** ¿Ustedes son Tortugas? pero lucen como unos chicos comunes y corrientes.

**Donnie: **Tienes razón y ademas de eso, somos ninjas.

**Paulina:** Ah, eso explica porque llevan armas.

**Abril:** Bueno Paulina, permiteme presentarte a mis amigos. El de la bandana morada es Donatello Hamato.

**Donnie: **(Le extiende la mano y ella la coge) Llamame Donnie.

**Abril:** Sigamos, el de la bandana roja, es Rafael Hamato.

**Paulina:** Un placer Rafa.

**Rafa:**Igualmente.

**Abril:** El de la bandana color naranja es Miguel Ángel Hamato, pero nosotros le decimos Mikey de cariño.

**Paulina:** ¿Mikey? Es muy bonito.

**Mikey:**¡GRACIAS! QUE LINDA ERES

**Abril:** Y finalmente, el de la bandana azul se llama Leonardo Hamato.

**Leo:**(Le extiende su mano) Puedes decirme Leo.

**Paulina: **El placer es todo mio Leo (dice mientras estrechaban sus manos y Leo se había sonrojado un poco) ¿Así que ustedes son hermanos?

**Tortugas:** Si

**Paulina: **Que bien, bueno será mejor que me presente, mi nombre es Paula Alberguetti, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Paulina.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**¿QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ? **

**Una aclaración, Brian Bloom en la vida real es la voz Original del Capitán Ryan.**

**¡envienme sus reviews!**

**"Grandi Abbracci" , ES DECIR: "Abrazotes"**

_**Tata-taty**_


	3. Tarde LIBRE ¡No te unas al Clan del Pie!

_***Previamente***_

**(Capitulo 2: **Tarde LIBRE.**)**

**_Los chicos observan a la chica, 15 años, bajita, ojos verde-azulados, cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura rizado en las puntas y con una balaca blanca; traía puesta una camiseta a cuadros celeste y rosado, unos bootcut negros y vans azules. Abril reconoce rápidamente a la chica en cuanto la vio._**

**Abril: **_Ciao Pauline._

**Paulina: **_Ciao Aprile._

**_Los chicos contemplaron a Paulina, pero de maneras diferentes: Donnie aceptaba el hecho de que era bonita, pero no más que su Abril, Mikey quería ser su amigo, Rafa la miraba con un rostro serio y Leo, no dejo de mirarla…tenia corazones en los ojos y se puso bastante rojo._**

**Abril:** Permíteme presentarte a mis amigos. El es Donatello Hamato.

**Donnie: **Llámame Donnie.

**Abril:** El es Rafael Hamato.

**Paulina:** Un placer Rafa.

**Rafa:** Igualmente.

**Abril:** El es Miguel Ángel Hamato, pero nosotros le decimos Mikey de cariño.

**Paulina:** ¿Mikey? Es muy bonito.

**Mikey: **¡GRACIAS! QUE LINDA ERES

**Abril:** Y finalmente, el se llama Leonardo Hamato.

**Leo: **Puedes decirme Leo.

**Paulina: **El placer es todo mío Leo**, **¿Así que ustedes son hermanos?

**Tortugas:** Si

**Paulina: **Que bien…mi nombre es Paula Alberguetti, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Paulina.

* * *

_**HI GUYS!...**_

_**Here with a New Chapter…is the Continue for "FREE Afternoon" (Tarde LIBRE)**_

_**Don't forget their Reviews! : -) ENJOY**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Tarde LIBRE 2-¡No te unas al Clan del Pie!.**

**_En ese instante suena el celular de Pau, cuando lo mira se empieza a preocupar, era su madre y…no duda en contestar._**

**Pauline: **Ciao Mamma.

**Mamma: **Paula? Dove sei?

**Pauline:** Sono con il mio amico Aprile e. altri amici...Perché?, C'è qualche problema?

**Mamma:**Nessuna principessa, semplicemente non prendere troppo .Va bene?

**Pauline:** Se Mommy!... ti amo...Arrivederci. (Cellulare ciondola)

* * *

**TRADUCCION:**

**Paulina: **Hola mamá.

**Mamá:**¿Paula? ¿Donde estas?

**Paulina: **Estoy con mi amiga Abril y con otros amigos...¿Por que?, ¿Algun problema?

**Mamá:**Ninguno princesa,solo no tardes demasiado,¿Esta bien?

**Paulina: **¡Si mami!...te quiero...Adios. (Cuelga el celular)

* * *

**Abril:** ¡Cielos! Tu mama se preocupa mucho por ti.

**Paulina:** Bueno, la verdad yo me estoy preocupando más por ella.

**Donnie:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Paulina:** Pues…primero que todo, voy a tener un hermanito.**  
**

**Todos:** ¡Felicitaciones!

**Paulina:** Gracias y...lo más importante es su salud.

**Leo:** En eso tienes toda la razón.

**Paulina:** Si, y por eso me mantengo ocupada con la escuela, el trabajo y en mis ratos libres, practico Ninjutsu, como ustedes.

**Mikey:** ¿Entonces eres una Kunoichi?

**Paulina:** Si…aunque apenas llevo unas pocas semanas.

**Abril:** ¡IGUAL QUE YO!

**Paulina: **¿También eres una Kunoichi, Aprile?

**Abril:** Si y…(le muestra su Tesen) esta es mi arma.

**Paulina:** ¡WOW! Esta muy bonita.

**Abril: **Gracias, aunque todavía tengo que dominarla.

**Paulina:** Vaya, yo aún no tengo un arma…solo espero que sea súper-ultra-recontra genial y Poderosa.

**Rafa:** Si eres una kunoichi, debes pertenecer en algún Clan, ¿No?

**Paulina:** No la verdad es que papá es mi sensei y me ha enseñado mucho.

**Mikey:** Entonces, ¿No perteneces al Clan del Pie?

**_El comentario de Mikey hizo que todos se golpearan __en la cabeza, Abril rodo sus ojos azulados, Paulina los miro extrañada y no falto que RAFAEL DE DIERA SU MERECIDO._**

**Mikey:** ¡AUCH! (sobándose la cabeza) ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Rafa:** Tenias que haberle mencionado el ¡Clan del Pie!

**Paulina:** ¿Qué rayos es el Clan del Pie? (pregunta muy interesada en el tema)

**_Leo le explica todo lo que ellos saben sobre el Clan, incluyendo: Dogpound, Fishface, Karai y Destructor diciéndole que era el jefe de ese Clan y que planea vengarse contra ellos y contra su Sensei, Pau solo se limito a escuchar atentamente dejando las preguntas para el final._**

**Paulina:** ¿Así que ellos son malos y quieren venganza?

**Abril:** Si, así que no te unas Pauline, ¡No te unas al Clan del Pie!

**Rafa:** Abril esta en lo cierto, ellos son los enemigos.

**Paulina:** Descuiden, no me uniré a ellos, lo prometo.

_**La tarde se había pasado volando, Paulina se despidió de Abril y sus nuevos amigos, a cada uno les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. **__(Abril se puso algo celosa porque Paulina había besado a Donnie, Mikey le sonrió a Pau por el gesto, a Rafael le dio igual y Leo se sonrojo un poco)_**_…minutos después los cinco amigos se encontraban en las alcantarillas, haciendo lo de siempre._**

_**_CON LEO VIENDO TV_**_

**Abril:** Leo, ya hable con Brian y me dijo que volverán a pasar el episodio, pero me dijo que mañana a eso de las 8.

**Leo:** ¡Gracias Abril!

**Abril:** De nada, bueno mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo escuela. ¡Buenas noches Leo!

**Leo:** Descansa Abril.

**_Leo estaba viendo televisión _**_(una película)__,_**_pero no estaba del todo concentrado, no dejaba de pensar en la pelirroja de ojos verde-azulados, y ese beso que, aunque fue corto para sus hermanos, para nuestro líder fue un beso largo y cálido._**

**Leo: **_"__¿Qué me sucede? Primero me enamoro de Karai, luego me doy cuenta de que es del Clan del Pie y es la hija de Destructor, luego conozco a Pau, y…no dejo de pensar en ella, esto es muy confuso" _(Pensó y en serio estaba bastante confundido)

**_Leo se dirige a su habitación a descansar._**

_**_EN LA SEDE DEL PIE_**_

**_Karai entro donde estaba Destructor, en seguida llegaron Dogpound y Fishface, los tres se inclinaron frente a Destructor, este los miraba con rencor y tal vez, con algo de ODIO, por el simple hecho de que habían fracasado muchas veces con la aniquilación de las tortugas y sus aliados._**

**Destructor: **Veo que una vez más han fracasado en la derrota de las tortugas y de Hamato Yoshi, en especial tu, Karai, no has logrado obedecerme que cuando veas a las tortugas (se refería a Leo) debes hacer que sufran o… ¿Acaso no olvidas de lo que Hamato Yoshi en contra de tu madre?

**_Karai recordaba perfectamente lo que le había contado Destructor a cerca de Tang Shen y su mejor amigo Yoshi, los celos, el odio y no olvidemos el incendio provocado por Hamato Yoshi causando la muerte de su amada,_**_(Claro que TODO FUE AL REVES, el incendio lo provoco Oroku Saki, "Destructor") _

**Karai: **Si me acuerdo. (dice en tono triste)

**Destructor:** Bien entonces, no lo olviden esta noche deben aniquilarlos, ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?

**Dogpound y Fishface: **(Inclinando la cabeza) Si Maestro Destructor.

**Karai:** Si...Padre (inclina la cabeza)

**Destructor: **Pueden retirarse.

**_Sus discípulos hicieron la reverencia y salieron del Santuario, Karai se dirigió a su habitación y se tomo una merecida siesta, ya que la noche iba a ser bastante larga._**

_**{Hora del Patrullaje}**_

**_Los chicos estaban en la cima del edificio Biarly cada uno con unos binoculares observando el perímetro, todo estaba normal hasta que fueron sorprendidos por el Pie._**

**Rafa:** Bien, al fin un poco de diversión.

**Leo: **Listos chicos… ¡AHORA!

**Mikey:** ¡BOYAKASHA!

**_Y empieza la pelea, los Hamato peleaban contra los ninjas, Donnie y Mikey contra Dogpound, Rafael versus Fishface y, obviamente, Leo y Karai no dejaban de chocar espadas…la pelea siguió así por un largo rato, hasta que algo logra llamar la atención de la Kunoichi._**

**Karai: **Nos vemos luego. (dijo con una voz muy sensual)

**Leo: **_"__Que extraño"_ (se dijo a sí mismo)

**_Leo no lo dudo y siguió a Karai, la vio caminando muy campante y se pregunto ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, no muy lejos observa a una chica montando bicicleta, Leo se esconde detrás de unos botes de basura, aunque no logra ver quién es, traía puesto un uniforme de kunoichi, gafas de sol y su misteriosa chica siente que alguien la sigue y se baja de su bici._**

**X:**¿Quién anda ahí?

**Karai:** Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una chiquilla.

**_Karai se le acerca, intenta agarrarla, hasta que ¡PUM!, la chica logra una patada, Leo se asoma un poco para ver como la chica se defendía, aun con algo de dificultad...luego de un duro enfrentamiento,las chicas pararon a descansar._**

**Karai:** Eres muy buena, creo que deberías unirte a mi Clan.

**X:** OK, y ¿Cuál es tu Clan?

**Karai:** Es el Clan del Pie.

**Leo:** (Susurrando) No te unas, no te unas.

**X:**…No gracias, no me gustan mucho los clanes, pero gracias por la oferta eh…

**Karai:** Oh, lo siento. Soy Karai Oroku.

**X:** Un placer.

**Karai:** Tengo que irme, al menos dime que lo consideraras.

**X:** Seguro (coge su bici) Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Karai.

**Karai:** Lo mismo…eh

**_La chica se quita el casco dejándole ver una _****_rojiza _****_cabellera recogida en una trenza…también se quita sus gafas de sol, mostrando sus ojos verde-azules._**

**X:** Mucho gusto, Paula Alberguetti.

**…_Leo estaba impactado bueno, solo les diré que se quedo embobado y sorprendido al ver que esa misteriosa chica se trataba de Paulina, jamás la había visto así de bonita, era muy buena con esto de las artes marciales; Paulina por otro lado recordó lo que le había dicho Abril y sus nuevos amigos sobre el Clan del Pie y por eso, decidió no unirse. Pau, se vuelve a poner el casco y sus gafas y se va lejos en su bici._**

**Leo: **_"__Que bonita es"_ (Se dijo así mismo sin evitar ponerse rojo como tomate)

**_¡RING, RING! , Leo oye su T-Phome y contesta._**

**Leo: **¿Alo? ¿Donnie?

**Donnie: **Si, Leo ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? Splinter se enojara si no llegamos a tiempo.

**Leo: **Bien, voy para allá (ambos cuelgan)

**_Leo va caminando hasta su hogar en las alcantarillas, sin dejar de pensar en dos cosas. La primera, la Hermosa Paulina y segundo, que...aunque decía haberlo superado, seguía enamorado de Karai…para el eran bastantes cosas inundando su cabeza…se sentía bastante confundido._**

* * *

**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO…**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews! Y…esperen lo que viene después.**

_**Tata-taty**_


	4. Viejas AMIGAS

_**HEY!**_

_**AQUÍ CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO….QUE SE LO GOCEN**_

_**¡A lo Grande!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Viejas AMIGAS.**

**_Leonardo había llegado a la alcantarilla y, para no ser castigado o…regañado, les conto todo lo que había pasado con Paulina, los demás quedaron sorprendidos ante esto…quedaron boquiabiertos._**

**Abril:** Al menos recordó lo que le dijimos sobre el Pie.

**Leo:** Si en eso tienes razón Abril, y para serles sincero, ella pelea muy bien.

**Rafa:** ¿Así?

**Leo:** Si, y…aunque nos haya dicho que es una principiante, logro una buena pelea con Karai y, como lo habrán recordado, no tenía ninguna arma…Bueno, tan solo una espada, pero a verla supe que no era su arma preferida.

**Donnie:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Leo:** Porque en su rostro se le notaba una expresión de no querer usarla, a lo mejor no se siente muy cómoda usando espadas, como yo.

**Abril:** Bueno, es una kunoichi que apenas está empezando y con el tiempo sabrá que arma usar y que sea de su agrado.

**Mikey:** A lo mejor le gusten los Nunchakus.

**Rafa:** ¿Y por qué quieres que a ella le agraden los Nunchakus?

**Mikey:** Así podría enseñarle.

**Donnie:** Guau, espera un segundo Mikey, yo le enseñaría a usar mi Bo. (hace una demostración con esa vara de madera)

**Rafa: **¡NO! Yo le enseñare que los Sais porque…miren (las hace girar) son armas letales y peligrosas (sonrisa maléfica)

**_Rafa, Donnie y Mikey discutían a cerca de las armas, fueron separados por Leo, pero eso no duro ni una milésima de segundos. Los tres más jóvenes seguían discutiendo, hasta que…_**

**Splinter:** ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ?

**_Los chicos dejan de discutir al oír la voz de Splinter._**

**Leo:** Solo discuten por ver quién tiene la mejor arma, porque al parecer quieren enseñarle a Pau a usar sus armas. (ante ese comentario se tapa la boca) "_Porque le dije a Splinter sobre la existencia de Paulina, ahora sí que merezco un castigo"_(pensó)

**Splinter:** Descuida Leonardo, Abril me conto todo y por lo que me dijo, esa chica no es una mala influencia para ti y tus hermanos.

**Tortugas:** ¿A no?

**Splinter:** Por supuesto, ella tomo la decisión correcta al rechazar la solicitud de esa Kunoichi llamada Karai y…(pensando un poco)…ya que ella es una gran chica, por lo que me comenta Abril, podrán verla...pero antes, necesito conocerla mejor.

**_Todos quedaron sorprendidos._**

**Abril:** ¿Quiere decir que puede venir aquí?

**Splinter:** Si, siempre y cuando guarde el secreto de nuestra existencia.

**Abril: **No se preocupe Sensei, Paulina ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas y siempre ha guardado "nuestros" secretos.

**Mikey:** ¿Sera nuestra nueva amiga?

**Splinter:** Si.

**Mikey:** ¡BOYAKASHA!

**D y A:** Genial.

**Rafa:** Me da igual.

**Leo:** ¿Qué pasa Rafa? ¿No te da gusto tener otra amiga, aparte de Abril?

**Rafa:** Por supuesto que me gusta la y ... Un momento, ¿te gusta?

**Leo:** Deja de decir tonterías Rafa, no me gusta (Estaba bastante rojo)

**Rafa:** Que si.

**Leo:** Que No.

**_Y así los mayores comenzaron con la discusión…Leo decía: "Que no, que no", pero Rafa sabia que mentía, entonces lo contradecía._**

**Abril:** Oigan no quisiera interrumpir su peleíta pero...Hoy le corresponde a Rafael, llevarme a la escuela.

**Rafa:** Aaahh…(suspira sin mucho ánimo)cierto, vamos.

**Abril:** Nos vemos luego.

**_Los chicos se despiden de Abril y ella junto con Rafa iban montados en la motocicleta y para que a Rafael no lo descubriera ninguna persona decidió acompañar a Abril hasta un callejón y luego ella seguiría a pie hasta la escuela._**

**Abril: **Gracias por traerme.

**Rafa:** No me lo agradezcas.

**_Abril se baja de la moto, coge su maleta y se va caminando; Rafa aguardo en el callejón hasta ver que Abril entro a la escuela y se regreso a las alcantarillas._**

* * *

_**_EN ROOSEVELT HS_**_

_**Una chica iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela...mas bien, corriendo, tenían algo de prisa por encontrar la oficina del Rector**. __(La chica tiene 17 años, piel blanca tirando a trigueña, cabello castaño, lacio y largo hasta media espalda con ondulaciones en las puntas, ojos miel y llevaba una camiseta rosa de tirantes con un bolero de mezclilla de manga larga, falda roja con volados y unos botines negros)_**_ La chica estaba súper ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy nerviosa. Había llegado donde el Rector._**

**Y:** Buenos días Señor Rector.

**Rector:** Buen día Señorita, veo que es su primer día aquí ¿No?

**Y: **Si señor.

**Rector:** Pues muy bien señorita...

**Y** Jones ... soy Luisa Jones.

**Rector:** Bien entonces Señorita Jones, solo llene esta solicitud de ingreso y pasaremos luego a su entrevista. (entrega la solicitud)

**Luisa:** ¡Esta bien! Muchas gracias.

**_El Rector había dejado sola a Luisa y se concentro para llenar la solicitud de ingreso que el mismo le había entregado…_**

(...)

_**{Unos minutos después...}**_

**_Luisa ya había llenado la solicitud y se la dejo en el escritorio del Rector, salio de su oficina, iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que…tropezó con alguien, con una chica como de su edad, más alta que ella y pelinaranja._**

**Luisa:** ¡AU!...Lo siento, no vi que estabas ahí.

**Abril:** Descuida, yo tampoco te vi…y ¿Quién eres?

**Luisa:** OH...pero que descortés. Soy Luisa Jones.

**Abril:** ¿Luisa Jo...?, ¡Ay no puede ser!, Luisa ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

**Luisa:** Esto ... no, no me acuerdo (tratando de recordar)

**Abril:** Al salir de la estela de tu amigo _"Rojita"._

**Luisa:** _Rojita_...(pensando y al fin la reconoció)¿Abril?, ¿Acaso eres tú, amiga?

**Abril:** Si, soy yo.

**Luisa **: ¡Qué emoción volver a verte! (la abraza)

**Abril: **(Se separa un poco) Lo mismo digo y ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en Hawái.

**Luisa:** Pues veras. Nueva en la ciudad y aquí en la escuela.

**Abril:** Que bien y… ¿Qué curso?

**Luisa: **Decimo.

**Abril:** Igual que yo, pero que coincidencia.

**Luisa:** Vaya que sí, sólo espero que nos toquen las mismas clases, ¿No te parece?

**Abril:** Me parece super. Y me alegro de verte de nuevo.

**Luisa:** A mí también Abril, que dicen si después de clases vamos a comer...no sé ¿pizza?

**Abril:** Me parece bien, por cierto ¿Sabes dónde queda el restaurante de tallarines?

**Luisa:** ¡Sí!

**Abril:** ¡Perfecto! Entonces, después de clases nos vemos allá, ¿OK?

**Luisa:** OK.

**_Luisa hablaba a gusto con Abril a quien no veía desde hace mucho, Abril, siendo estudiante de la Secundaria Roosevelt le explico cómo era la vida en ese lugar, las reglas, los profes y...también dijo algo sobre "popularidad", creo que ya era algo obvio, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que en su antigua escuela no se veía eso, hasta donde sabia...luego llamo el Rector para la entrevista y se despidió de Abril._**

* * *

_**_RESTAURANTE_ {Después de clases}**_

**_Abril me estaba esperando afuera del restaurante, cuando ¡Por fin! llego Luisa y entraron al lugar, conoció al Señor Murakami y comieron algo llamado "pizza gyoza" lo probo y ¡OH POR DIOS! estaba delicioso, duraron toda la tarde hablando sobre...Ya saben...cosas absurdas de chicas._**

**Luisa:** Oye Abril, ¿Tienes novio o, algo por el estilo?

**Abril:** ¡¿Qué?!Claro que no (se puso algo colorada)

**Luisa:** Pero, ¿Te gusta algún chico?

**Abril:** Ah...(agacha la cabeza)para que te digo mentiras...sí, me gusta alguien.

**Luisa: **Oh...puedo saber ¿Quién es?

**Abril:** Este su nombre es..._ "Ahora que le digo"_... ¡Donatello! **-**(Abril se tapa la boca por lo que dijo) ¡UPS! "_Creo que se me salió"**  
**_

**Luisa: **¿Donatello?... ¿Quién es Donatello?

**Abril:** Oh...el es mi... ¿Vecino?, si mi vecino.

**Luisa:** De acuerdo (sabia que mentía, pero no le dio importancia)Cuando quieras me lo presentas ¿OK?

**Abril:** Esta bien _"Ay...de la que me salve...por ahora"_

**_En ese momento...¡RING!...¡RING!_**

**Abril:** ¿Alo?

**Donnie:** ¡Hola ABRIL! Llamo para avisarte que no te tardes que tienes entrenamiento con Splinter.

**Abril:** Bien, voy para allá... ¡Adiós Donnie!

**Luisa:** ¿Donnie?

**Abril:** Si, así le decimos a Donatello.

**Luisa:** Ya veo, creo que mejor deberías irte. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

**Abril: **Tienes razón. Bueno, nos vemos después Luisa.

**Luisa:** Chao _Rojita_ .

* * *

_**_EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS_ {Por la tarde}**_

**_Los chicos estaban en su entrenamiento, mientras que Splinter los observaba, luego llego Abril y rápidamente fue a la sala y dejo su bolso en el sofá._**

**Splinter:** ¡YA-ME!...Excelente trabajo hijos míos, descansen.

**_Los chicos hacen una reverencia ante su Sensei y se acercan a Abril._**

**Donnie:** ¡Hola Abril!, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

**Abril:** Aburrida, como siempre.

**Mikey:** ¿De qué hablas Abril? Si la escuela esta de lujo.

**Abril:** De hecho, te dejan mucha tarea...claro que hoy fue diferente.

**Donnie:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Abril:** Pues...digamos que me encontré con una amiga.

**Rafa y Leo:** ¿Amiga?

**Abril:** Si, ¡Pongan atención quieren!

**Rafa y Leo:** Lo sentimos.

**Abril:** No importa...el caso es que no veía a Luisa desde...ah...como tres años.

**Tortugas:** ¿Luisa?

**Abril:** Si, asi se llama. Digamos que...me estrelle con ella y estuvimos charlando durante el intercambio de clases, es más me invito a comer pizza.

**Mikey:** ¡Vaya sí que tiene buenos gustos!

**Abril:** Lo sé y estuvimos hablando de...ya saben, cosas de mujeres.

**Rafa:** ¿Cómo ropa, maquillaje y todas esas cosas?

**Abril:** Ah...si.

**_En ese instante llega Splinter._**

**Splinter:** Abril, es hora de tu entrenamiento.

**Abril:** Hai Sensei.

**_Abril y Splinter se retiran al dojo, dejando a los cuatro careyes haciendo... ¡LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! saben de que hablo...Mientras hablaban sobre la misteriosa amiga de Abril._**

**Mikey:** Creo que esa chica Luisa me ha caído bien.

**Rafa:** Lo dices porque es una amante de las pizzas como tú.

**Leo:** Además, no la conocemos del todo.

**Mikey:** Ya se, solo que a pesar de no conocerla, siento que es especial.

**Donnie: **¿Y eso a que se debe, Mikey?... ¡No me digas que eres brujo!

**Mikey:** Primero, seria genial ser un brujo...y, segundo, solo lo sé.

**_Los tres hermanos miran un poco extrañados a Mikey, pero luego retomaron la conversación. Al parecer a todos les cayeron bien Luisa, a pesar de no conocerla._**

**Leo:** Bueno, lo importante es que Abril no le haya dicho sobre nosotros.

**Mikey:** Y, que tal si lo hizo.

**Donnie:** ¡Ay no Mikey!, por favor, es lo último que quisiera escuchar.

**Leo:** Bueno, eso se lo preguntaremos después (mira a Rafa algo distraído) ¿Qué sucede Rafael?

**Rafa:** EH... ¿Cómo dijo Abril que se llama la chica?

**Leo: **Luisa, ¿Por?

**Rafa:** No, para nada. Solo quería confirmar _"Luisa__... que hermoso Nombre" _(pensó)

**_Tiempo después Abril salió del dojo y se encontró con cuatro miradas sobre ella, Abril empezaba a sospechar algo._**

**Abril:** ¿Pasa algo?

**Leo:** No, nada queríamos saber si ... le contaste a Luisa sobre ... Ya sabes.

**Abril:** Ah…si, solo le conté sobre que Donnie es mi vecino, pero no le iba a decir nada sobre el Kraang o el Clan del Pie.

**Donnie:** ¿Le dijiste sobre mi?

**Abril:** Si, ella me hizo una pregunta sobre si conocía a un chico científico (no quería decir nada de que le gustaba) y se me salió tu nombre (se queda mirando a los chicos)pero no se preocupen no me pregunto cómo eras.

**Rafa: **Bueno, eso es un alivio.

**Abril:** Pues…

**Leo:** ¿Qué hiciste ahora Abril?

**Abril:** Me dijo que si quería, que te la presente a ti Donnie y….yo, le dije que eta bien.

**_Todos quedaron algo…molestos con su amiga Abril, jamás creyeron que su amiga haya revelado de su existencia._**

**Mikey:** Al menos no le dijo nada sobre el Kraang, o Destructor.

**Donnie:** En eso tienes razón.

**Leo:** Bueno, al menos hiciste muy bien en no decirle sobre Destructor...o, el Kraang.

**Abril:** Si, no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi amiga, si decía algo pondría a Luisa en peligro.

**_Los chicos miraron que Abril realmente se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, sin importar la raza, ni el color o si son criaturas mutantes como ellos, sabían que veían a Abril como una verdadera amiga._**

**Leo:** Miren la hora (observa un reloj de pared) bien caballeros, debemos alistarnos para patrullar.

**_Los chicos asienten y se alistan para salir a la superficie._**

* * *

_**ESO ES TODO…. ¡Por Ahora!**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Luisa? Pienso incluir a mi hermanita, una hermana ficticia y a una amiga que tuve en mi infancia, aparte de ABRIL, CLARO ESTA.**_

_**En fin ... No se olvide de sus comentarios!**_

_**Tata-taty**_


	5. Rojo y Castaña, Naranja y Morena

_**¡HOLAS! NUEVO CAPITULO.**_

_**Disfrutenlo :D**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El Encuentro: Rojo y Castaña; Naranja y Morena.**

**_Los chicos iban saltando de edificio en edificio, bajo la cálida luz de la Luna, habían llegado a la cima del TCRI, por si los Kraang o, los súbditos de Destructor volvían a hacer de las suyas…Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y no se veía absolutamente nada extraño._**

**Leo:** Bien, será mejor que nos separemos…correcto, Rafa tu ve hacia el Edificio Biarly (Rafa asiente), Mikey ve a la Secundaria Roosevelt (Mikey levanta su pulgar) y Donnie tu iras al Restaurante de Murakami-san (Donnie asiente) yo me quedare aquí, cualquier cosa avisen por los T-Phones ¿OK?

**R, D y M:** Okey!

_**_BIARLY BUILDING_**_

**_Rafael se encontraba detrás de los botes de basura cerca de la entrada del Edificio Biarly, miraba por todos lados, pero...No había nada, hasta que la puerta del edificio del frente se abre y sale una chica _**_(piel__ trigueña, cabello castaño, lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, recogido en una cola alta con ondulaciones en las puntas. Traía un bolero de mezclilla de manga larga y debajo una camiseta celeste manga sisa, una pollera azul oscura con volados y unos botines negros)_**_, la chica se sentó en un escaloncito, saco unos audífonos, se los coloco y se puso a cantar._**

_{canción:"Se me acabo el amor"-Maia}_

**Y: **_Si yo pudiera encontrar hoy las palabras_  
_Y marcharme sin dejar dolor en tu corazón_  
_Si encontrara la manera de explicar mi despedida_  
_Sin dejar un mal sabor_

_No es culpa de tus besos de tus manos que sin miedo me acarician_  
_No busques algo que ya sé ha perdido_  
_en una tonta discusión_  
_No tiene no le encuentro_  
_No existe explicación…_

**_Al escuchar esa voz Rafa se quedo maravillado, jamás creyó que una chica tan linda cantara así de hermoso, bueno sería la primera, porque Abril, nunca se la escuchado cantar ¿Verdad?_**

**Y: **_Se me acabo el amor, se fue así no más_  
_Sin avisármelo_  
_Y no pensó jamás en el dolor que viviría en ti_  
_Se me acabo el amor_  
_Se fue…_

**_Esa bella y cautivadora voz lo había hipnotizado, sin darse cuenta, hizo que los botes se cayeran haciendo que la chica se levantara de golpe y pusiera pausa a la canción. Ella bajo los escalones y se dirijio hacia los botes._**

**Y:** ¿Hola? (con voz tímida) ¿Quién anda ahí?

**Rafa: **_"¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?"_ (se pregunto muy nervioso)

**_La chica se asomo por detrás de los botes y se sorprendió al ver a un chico tortuga, de ojos verdes, y una bandana color roja, en cuanto Rafael la vio no pudo evitar notar que tenía unos hermosos ojitos de color miel. El ninja creyó que la chica se asustaría, pero no fue asi. _**

**Y:** ¿Qué eres? Y… ¿Quién eres? (pregunto tranquila)

**Rafa:**(sorprendido) ¿No te asuste verdad?

**Y:** ¿Debería?

**Rafa:** No, es solo que la mayoría me consideran un..."monstruo"

**Y:** Pues, no lo creo, más bien me pareces alguien muy…(lo mira)Guapo.

**Rafa: **(Se sonroja)

**Y: **Me llamo Luisa, es un placer.

**Rafa: **"_¿Luisa?, debe ser la chica que comento Abril" _ (pensó) Mucho gusto soy Rafael, pero puedes decirme…

**Luisa:** Rafa, lo sé.

**Rafa:** Y, ¿Qué edad tienes?

**Luisa:** Yo, tengo 17.

**Rafa:** ¡¿Enserio?! Yo tengo 16

**Luisa:**¡Wow!, alguien menor que yo...¡Genial! jaja.

**Rafa:** Jeeje si. Oye cambiando de tema, podrías cantar de nuevo.

**Luisa:**¿Me escuchaste?

**Rafa:** Si y cantas hermoso.

**Luisa:** Pues…gracias pero, me da alguito de pena.

**Rafa:**(Le insiste)

**Luisa: **Bueno, aquí voy. (Luisa le da "Play" a la canción)

_Como olvidar esos momentos que vivimos_  
_La intensidad de cada día lo descubierto junto a ti_  
_Los momentos compartidos, lo felices que hemos sido_  
_Mas no sé cómo se fue_  
_No sé como pedirte perdón por mis palabras sin sentido_  
_No sé cómo encender de nuevo el corazón_  
_Solo tengo este adiós_  
_No tienen no le encuentro No existe explicación…_

_Se me acabo el amor, se fue así no más_  
_Sin avisármelo_  
_Y no pensó jamás en el dolor que viviría en ti_  
_Se me acabo el amor_  
_Y no puedo explicarlo_  
_No encuentro las palabras_  
_Se fue…Humumum_

**Rafa: **¡Wow! Tienes una Voz maravillosa.

**Luisa: **(Se sonroja un poco)

**{Mientras tanto}**_**_ROOSEVELT H.S._**_

**_Mikey estaba adentro de la secundaria Roosevelt recorriendo los pasillos en su Skate, estaba tan distraído que no se percato que alguien andaba por ahí, Mikey se detuvo porque creyó escuchar unos pasos, y para ser más precavido, se metió en el armario del conserje y aguardo hasta que el ruido se fuera, vio que alguien se asomo…¡una chica!_**

**Mikey: **(babeando y susurrando) ¡Dios mío! Esa chica es hermosa.

**_La chica era de piel morena un poco clara, cabello marrón ondulado recogida en una trenza de lado que se dejaba caer sobre su pecho, ojos color miel, traía puesta una chaqueta azul beisbolera y debajo una camisa tipo corset negra, jeans blancos y tenis negros con los cordones blancos, Mikey seguía mirándola sorprendido._**

**X:** Bien, casillero 323, justo al lado de mi amiga Abril.

**Mikey:**"_Esa chica conoce a Abril, ¡Estupendo!" _(vio que la chica se había alejado) "_Tengo que seguirla"_

_**La chica estaba caminando a paso rápido, sentía la presencia de alguien, pero... No le importo, al salir de la escuela,**__ (seguida de Mikey)_**_sintió unos pasos y prendió carrera hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, un hombre se le acerco._**

**Hombre:**(Agarrándola) ¿A dónde crees que vas primor?

**X:** ¡SUELTAME! (decía tratando de soltarse)

**Hombre:** Vamos muñeca (la empuja) Quiero divertirme un rato contigo.

**Mikey: **(asomándose) ¡DEJALA!

**_El hombre volteo para ver de quien se trataba y allí estaba una tortuga de ojitos azul claro, bandana naranja y con unos nunchakus en sus manos, listo para la pelea…La chica quedo en shock._**

**Hombre:** No tengo tiempo ahora criatura verde.

**Mikey: **Pues yo sí, deja en paz a la niña.

**X:** Una tortuga (susurra)

**Hombre y M: **(Pelean)

_**_Con RAFA y LUISA_**_

**Rafa: **(Viendo el T-phone)Bien, será mejor que me vaya.

**Luisa: **¡Ou!(dice en tono triste)¿No te puedes quedar?

**Rafa: **"_Luisa quiere que me quede"_ (piensa y sonríe) No, no puedo, mis hermanos se preocuparan si no llego a tiempo.

**Luisa:** ¿Tienes hermanos?

**Rafa:** Si, somos cuatro en total.

**Luisa:** ¡Que coincidencia! ¡También somos cuatro!, bueno...para ser precisa, somos tres chicas y un chico.

**_En ese momento una de las ventanas del edificio se abre y se asoma una mujer._**

**Mujer:** ¡LUISA! ¡Entra a la casa!

**Luisa:** ¡VOY MAMA!. Bueno (se para)Nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

**Rafa:** ¡SI!...quiero decir, si…Entonces, hasta mañana Luisa (le sonríe)

**Luisa:** Hasta mañana Rafa (también le sonríe)

**_Luego de despedirse de Rafa entra al edificio._**

_**_Con MIKEY y la CHICA_**_

**_Mikey logro darle su merecido a ese hombre, quien huyo aterrado. La chica aun estaba en shock, Mikey se le acerco para ver si estaba bien._**

**Mikey:** ¡Tranquila! (tratando de calmarla) Soy de los buenos.

**X:** Tu me…salvaste.

**Mikey:** Oh, no fue gran cosa (la ayuda a pararse)Por cierto soy Miguel Ángel, pero puedes decirme Mikey.

**X: **Mucho gusto soy Paola.

**Mikey:** Tienes un nombre muy bonito.

**Paola:** Gracias, el tuyo también lo es.

**M y Pao: **(Se sonrojan)

**Paola: **Veo que te gusta patinar.

**Mikey: **Si y ¿a ti?

**Paola: **Pues, no tanto, pero me gusta bailar.

**Mikey:** ¡A mí también!

**Paola:** Bueno, tal vez podríamos bailar juntos un día.

**Mikey: **(Sonrojado) Me parece estupendo y… (ve su T-Phone)¡Dios!, ¡se está haciendo tarde!

**Paola: **¿Tarde?

**Mikey**: Si no llego a tiempo a mi casa, pues...se armara tremendo escándalo.

**Paola:** Ya veo, Te puedo acompañar si quieres.

**Mikey:** No sería una mala idea, pero...mis hermanos y yo debemos permanecer en secreto. Espero que puedas entenderme.

**Paola:** Entiendo y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

**Mikey:** ¡Gracias Pao! (la abraza)

**Paola:** No hay de que.

**_Mikey y Paola se separan del abrazo, Paola se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo en Mikey._**

**Paola:** ¡Adiós Mikey!

**Mikey: **(Aun sonrojado) A-A-Adiós Pao.

**_Paola se fue dejando a Mikey solo en el callejón, lo único que hizo fue pasarse la mano por encima de la mejilla que Paola había besado con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cogió su Skate y se dirigió a casa._**

**Mikey:** ¡BOYAKASHA!

* * *

_**Es Todo...por Ahora, ¡BIENVENIDOS Y "BIENVESTIDOS" SEAN SUS REVIEWS!**_

_**Esperen con ansias lo que viene A Continuación.**_

_**PD: **paolaesh**, me gusto mucho introducirte en mi historia, gracias por darme el permiso.**_

_**Tata-taty**_


	6. CELOS y CONFUSION

_**OK! NUEVO CAPITULO, Que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus Comentarios.**_

_**Aclaración: Este capítulo dará lugar a lo que paso con LEO Y DONNIE mientras Rafa conocía a Luisa y Mikey a Paola.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** **CELOS y CONFUSION.**  


_**_TCRI_**_

**Leo:** Bien, será mejor que nos separemos…correcto, Rafa tu ve hacia el Edificio Biarly (Rafa asiente), Mikey ve a la Secundaria Roosevelt (Mikey levanta su pulgar) y Donnie tu iras al Restaurante de Murakami-san (Donnie asiente) yo me quedare aquí, cualquier cosa avisen por los T-Phones ¿OK?

**R, D y M:** Okey!

* * *

_::POV DONNIE::_

_**Estaba en la puerta del restaurante y con mis binoculares miraba por todos lados, lo único que vi fueron perros persiguiendo gatos y unas señoras sentadas en una banca leyendo el periódico** "__otro día sin hacer nada"__ **pensé a lo que seguía observando. Entonces sentí la presencia de alguien, como un rayo me escondí detrás de los botes de basura y espere. En el restaurante se podían ver cuatro sombras: Una, obviamente era de Murakami san, la otra era de mi bella Abril; pero no sabía quiénes eran las otras dos sombras. Probablemente unos amigos de Abril de la escuela.**_

**_La puerta se abrió y salió Abril con una niña de unos cinco años, cabello igual al de Abril, lo tenía hasta el cuello y con un listón azul oscuro, un vestido de mezclilla y debajo una camisa blanca de mangas largas, medias azules tobilleras y unos zapatos de charol._**

**Abril:** Tasha llama a Casey, se nos está haciendo tarde.

**Tasha:** Ok. ¡CASEYYYYY…SAL AHORA!

**Casey:** Ya voy, ya voy.

**_Mis ojos seguían observando, del restaurante salió un muchacho alto, piel blanca, tenia cabello negro con una pañoleta en negra en su cabeza, la pequeña Tasha corrió a sus brazos y este la alzo, ellos se voltearon para ver a Abril, ella les sonrio_**_"¿Quién es ese que esta con mi Abril?" _**_me pregunte todavía escondido._**

**Casey:** Bien, hay que irnos. Si no llego a tiempo a mi casa, seguro me matan.

**Abril:** Ok, vamos.

**Tasha:** ¿Podemos ir al parque primero?

**Abril: **(Mira a Casey y este asiente) OK, pero no más un rato.

**Tasha:** ¡Siii!

**_Abril y ese chico que me dio mala espina se fueron lejos del restaurante, ambos cogiéndole las manos a Tasha. Salí de mi escondite y decidí seguirlos, la puerta del restaurante se abrió tan rápido que casi me pega._**

**Murakami:** ¡Donnie-san! No sabía que estabas ahí, ¿Qué cuentas?

**Donnie:** Nada en especial, por cierto ¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas que estaban con Abril?

**Murakami:** La nena se llama Natasha Torres O'Neil es la prima de Abril. El joven se llama Casey Jones.

**Donnie:** Oh y... ¿Ellos son algo?

**Murakami:** No lo creo, solo se reunieron porque Abril es su tutora.

**Donie:** Entiendo y…(saque mi T Phone) será mejor que me vaya. ¡Adiós Murakami Sam!

**Murakami:** ¡Adiós Donnie-san! (susurra)Adolescentes.

**_Se estaba haciendo tarde, debía llegar rápido a casa pero no dejaba de pensar en ese tal Casey acompañando a Abril y a esa niña Tasha, creo que me cayó bien. Sospecho que ellos _**_(Abril y ese idiota) _**_tienen algo, algo más que amistad, creo estar seguro. Solo espero que los chicos hayan tenido una mejor noche que yo._**

_::FIN POV DONNIE e inicio POV LEO::_

**_Mis hermanos ya se habían ido mientras que yo me quede solo observando a mi alrededor, pero...no había absolutamente nada extraño, ni del Kraang o el Pie, sin embargo, debía mantener la guardia en alto porque los ninjas somos demasiado la mirada hacia un callejón y me sorprendió lo que vi, allí estaba Paulina con el mismo atuendo la vez que nos conocimos en el restaurante de Murakami y su cabello lo llevaba en una trenza algo suelta, se veía tan linda. _**

**_Detrás de ella iba una pareja: El señor era de la misma altura que Splinter, cabello marrón oscuro y piel blanca, la mujer era de piel blanca, cabello parecido al de Paulina pero lacio y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus manos estaban tocando su vientre y recordé que Paulina nos había dicho que iba a tener un hermanito._**

**_Decidí acercarme un poco para ver mejor y lo que vi no me gusto nada...Unos ninjas del Pie se acercaron por detrás de la pareja y la acorralo._**

**Sr Alberguetti: **¡CORRE PAULA!, ¡CORRE!

**Paulina:** ¡MAMI! ¡PAPI! (gritaba mientras los ninjas se llevaban a la pareja) NOOOOOO...

**_Estaba observando desde lo más alto y mis instintos decían que debía ayudarlos, saque mis Katanas, pero alguien cogió mi brazo por atrás._**

**Karai: **Hola Leo. ¿Me extrañaste?

**Leo:** ¿Cómo es que no me sorprendes Karai?

**Karai:** Sabes que soy sigilosa. Ahora**, **(saca sus espadas) prepárate para sufrir.

**Leo:** Eso crees linda.

**_Karai no me dijo nada, solo se lanzo contra mí y comenzó la pelea, mientras chocábamos espadas no pude evitar escuchar que alguien estaba ¿llorando?, como pude me aparte y dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaba Paulina, pienso que…el haber perdido a sus padres fue duro para ella. Estaba tan concentrado observándola que no me fije que Karai estaba detrás de mí. Coloco su espada en mi cuello._**

**Karai:** ¿Qué tanto observas? (dirigiendo la mirada hacia Paula) ¡Vaya! No sabía que tu nueva novia chillara como un bebe.

**Leo:** Primero que nada (me aparte de ella)No es mi novia y segundo, ¡TU TIENES QUE VER EN TODO ESO! Yo vi al Pie, se llevaron a sus padres.

**Karai:** En eso te equivocas Leonardo, Los Kraang son los que quieren a la pareja.

**_Me quede algo inmóvil, Karai aprovecho y me tiro al suelo, fue un golpe muy duro, casi me desmayo pero…sentí algo en mis labios y cuando abro mis ojos completamente, los labios de Karai estaban pegados a los míos._**

**Karai:** Nos veremos luego (se fue)

**_No podía creer que me haya besado, sentía algo extraño en mi interior aunque, eso no me importo. Baje despacio por la escalera de incendios y me acerque a donde estaba Paulina, se cubrió la cara entre sus piernas. Me dio lástima que me senté junto a ella y le empecé a acariciar un poco su roja cabellera._**

**Paulina;** ¿Leo?

**Leo:** Hola, ¿Te sientes bien?

**Paulina:** No lo creo, mis padres fueron…fueron… (comenzó a llorar)

**Leo:** Tranquila(la abrace) Estoy seguro que prontos estarán libres.

**Paulina: **(Sin dejar de abrazarme)¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Leo: **Porque los rescataremos.

**_Paulina había dejado de llorar en el momento que la abrace, su mirada se clavo en mis ojos y una cálida sonrisa hizo que yo también le sonriera. Sus manos cogieron mis hombros, se fue acercando y empezó a cerrar un poco sus ojos, al saber lo que estaría a punto de hacer, también cerré mis ojos, estábamos cerca de unir nuestros labios…Pero, no sucedió. Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla. Me sonroje y cuando se separo de mi, también se sonrojo._**

**Paulina:** Gracias Leo.

**Leo:** No fue nada. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

**Paulina:** Creo que, no sería lo correcto. Si esos Idiotas tienen a mi familia. ¿No crees que luego vendrán por mí?

**Leo:** Tienes razón, entonces ven (la cogí del brazo) vamos a mi casa.

**Paulina:** ¿A tu casa?

**Leo:** Si es muy acogedora y además es el único lugar seguro.

**_Paulina me miro y asintió con toda confianza y la lleve hasta las alcantarillas. En mi mente rondaban dos cosas. ¿Por que Karai me beso si perdió total confianza en mí? _**_(N/A: Desde el episodio"Enemigo de mi Enemigo")_**_y segundo, al parecer Paulina hace que me olvide de Karai, en otras palabras, creo que me enamore…así es, me enamore de Paulina._**

_::FIN POV LEO::_

* * *

_**BIEN ES TODO POR AHORA.**_

_**¡No olviden comentar si les gusto o no!, si quieren que cambie algo, con gusto lo hare.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado para todos los que son "LEONARAI" y los que somos "APRILTELLO" ya me empezó a gustar esa pareja, claro que quise introducir a Casey para causarle celos en nuestro chico Genio.**_

_**En cuanto a Leo, se que algunos querían Leonarai, cuando les digo que sería extraño para un chico enamorarse de su "hermana", por eso mi Oc Paula se volverá el interés romántico de nuestro Líder.**_

_**CON ESO DIGO TODO**_

_**Tata-taty**_


End file.
